This invention relates generally to adjustable carrier apparatus, and more particularly concerns apparatus defining a very simple adjustable combination of a carrier frame and rotary support. Such apparatus is especially adapted to incorporation in furniture design, as for example chairs and chaise longues. While the invention will be described in relation to the latter, it will be understood as having wide applications.
There is a continuing need for furniture such as chairs characterized by low-cost, lightweight, simple construction. There is also a need for chairs which have different seating elevations and different backrest recline elevations. Insofar as I am aware, there is no previous chair combining most or all of these features, in the unusually advantageous manner as is now provided by the invention. As will be seen, the chair requires no hinges, yet achieves different seating elevations and backrest recline angles, in a simple, two-piece design.